In The Mind Of A Killer
by bluesoul63
Summary: Kikyo tells her story of being the girlfriend of a killer, and helping with the crimes along the way. Can she escape from his mind let alone his heart.
1. Chapter 1, Fight Club

"So, do you still love him?"

Kikyo smiled as she picked up a cigarette to light it. "Yeah, more then ever," she said with a tenderhearted voice.

"Why did you kill those girls?"

For a moment, Kikyo just sat there and looked out the hospital window. However, it wasn't any old hospital; it was more like a crazy house, and Inuyasha and her knew that they weren't crazy.

"Well, why did you murder those girls?"

Kikyo turned her attention back to his questions. "I don't know."

"You don't know, "Sesshomaru was getting angry, he thought it bad enough that the couple committed the murder, but with out a motive. Well that just made things worse in his mind.

"Alright, we can take this slow. When did you meet Inuyasha, and where."

Kikyo's mind filled with old memories, of the girls, the happiness, the love. "I first saw him at this club in Tokyo."

"What was the name of the club?"

Kikyo thought for a moment as she saw herself in her mind looking up at the clubs name. But for some odd reason she couldn't see it, the name was a blurred image in her mind.

Flash back

Kikyo giggled as one of her friends placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Girls we are going to have some fun tonight." Songo stated as they looked around and saw people dancing and single hot guys.

Kagome was already out on the dance floor, pulling men to her like bees drawn to honey. Kikyo and Songo sat down to watched and order the three of them drinks. Kikyo ordered an Apple Martini, while Songo ordered a Mikes Hard Lemonade and Kagome some Black Raspberry Wine.

"Oh my, look over there Kikyo. Is he hot or what?"

Kikyo looked to where it was that Songo was pointing. "I guess so if you like that devilish looking type."

"Hey what's wrong with the devilish look? I my self like it."

"Nothing is wrong with it, it just…well…oh I don't know it just rubs me the wrong way is all."

Songo laughed, and then turned her attention back over to the two boys over in the corner. "Oh Kikyo honey, you're going too have to really deal with them now."

"Oh yeah why's that?" Kikyo asked in a playful tone.

"Because their coming this way, right now."

"What, Kikyo swirled around but it was to late the two men had already made there way to the table.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Why hello there, would you two like to sit with us and have a few drinks?"

"Sure, why not."

The two men sat down; however, Kikyo was too intrigued by her drink to care. They drank a lot, to much for Kikyo so she decided that after she had sobered up she would walk home.

"Well Songo I got to get going its getting late."

"Sweetie you have to go know the party is just getting started?"

"Yeah, I got a call from the office, they need me in tomorrow."

"Ok well be careful."

Kikyo started to walk away when someone from behind grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going," one of the men from the table questioned as he pulled her back.

"I can't sit right now, I really got to go."

Kikyo started to feel nervous as the man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit down on his lap.

"Look I got to go, so I would really appreciate it if you let me leave."

The man leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her, but Kikyo turned. He then seemed offended and hit Kikyo across the face. The smack made her fall from his lap and on to the ground. That is when Inuyasha appeared. He didn't bother to say anything to the man; he just helped Kikyo off the floor and headed for the man that hit her. He punched him square in the face and continued to give him blows to the head. The man was to shocked to fight back, nonetheless that didn't stop Inuyasha the man was being beaten to death and nobody even cared.


	2. Chapter 2, Love at first Fight

The club owner finally walked over and broke it up, but by then the man was in dieing need of a hospital.

"Alright break it up,"Miroku yelled as he approached the two men. "Come on Inuyasha, you better get going before the cops get here, that is unless you want to spend another 5 years in prison."

Inuyasha smiled quite pleased with him self, and then he glanced down at Kikyo.

"You need a ride?"

Kikyo smiled, her mind was telling her to say no, but her heart was telling her to say yes.

"Ok, that is if you're willing to give me one."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," He said as he picked her up.

While they walked out, Songo made her way to the club owner, she instantly fell in love.

"Oh, thank you for saving my friend."

"I didn't save you're friend, I just broke the fight up."

"Oh! Well thanks for doing that."

"Anytime, say would you like to dance or something."

"Sure, I would love to."

Kikyo from time to time would glance at Inuyasha, and smile.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, what were you doing with that guy anyway?"

"That's the thing I wasn't with that guy."

Inuyasha didn't say much to her after that, he just drove where she told him to drive. He didn't try to make a move or anything, he was just…silent.

"Oh this is it." She said as they approached a blue ranch styled house.

"This is you're house?" Inuyasha was in awww, he thought that she must have been rich or something.

"Yup," I just moved in and it needs a bit more work until I can put in some horses.

"You like horses?"

"Yes, I love horses."

"Hmm, well I better get going.

"Oh ok, well bye."

Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway and yelled out his car door window, "Good night."

Kikyo walked to her door slowly, she knew, that she was in love.


	3. Chapter 3, Saved In More Then One Way

"So he sort of saved you?" Sesshomaru asked with a questionable look, I mean come on the guy was a killer, Sesshomaru thought, and this is the woman that loves him. Of course, she would lie to him.

"Yes he did save me, in more then one way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never been in love, and his love saved me before it was too late."

"What did he save you from?"

At first Kikyo hesitated, but then responded with a big smile. "My self… and …. from others."

"You really think that he saved you," Sesshomaru asked as he cocked up an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, I really do."

"You mean to tell me that you think that he rescued you from a life that every person lives, to in return give or shall I say offer you a life of murder."


	4. Chapter 4, Explain

"No, no that's where you're wrong he did not offer a life of murder to me. He offered me a new start, a chance to begin again."

"By killing innocent people?"

"Killing yes…innocent now I'll let you be the judge of that."

Kikyo pushed him a large yellow folder across the table that had all the names and pictures of the people Inuyasha and Kikyo killed before and after there deaths. Sesshomaru opened it, and found not only blood and gore, but a world of complete madness, all in the mind of a man and a women.

* * *

Sorry i havent updated in a long time, and sorry chapter so short, i promise next one will be longer. Well enjoy 


	5. Chapter 5, Start talking The truth

Madness, now that was a word that Kikyo knew too much about. Her whole life was madness. Her love for Inuyasha was also called by many, madness. When would it all end? She didn't know, nor did she care. Not as long as she had Inuyashas, love and he had hers. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

Flashback

Poor rich little country girl with a growing craving for blood. She would never admit that she thought of that man at the bar that night.

That she thought about Inuyasha taking that mans life right in front of her. Now that was a turn on just the thought of a man killing another man for her was driving her insane. She had to see Inuyasha again. But when.

Kikyo got undressed and left a trail of her clothing leading to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then got inside. The steaming warm water felt good on her bare flesh and she quickly became aroused. Why only when she thought about Inuyasha and murder.

Murder.

Present time

"Who was your first victim?" Shessomaru asked as he looked once more through the files.

In his mind he was saying there names, identifying each girl, and feeling sorry at how painfully they died.

How could she help such a monster? He thought.

"What? Don't judge me! You haven't the right!"

"Oh don't I?" Shessomaru stared Kikyo in the eye until he saw her loosen up and rest back into her chair.

"So, what do you really wanna know?"

"I want to know everything tell me it all. Just skip some of the minor details."

Kikyo smiled she had to admit, she dealt with cops before but none like this one. He really was out to get her.

"Ok I'll skip the everyday bull shit. The normal stuff that you aint into right. You just want me to get straight to the point. So I guess I will. But only for you baby. So if you really want to know the whole thing then I suggest you tell you're up tight buddies to leave."

Shessomaru glanced at the four cops he had at each corner of the room, and even though he was reluctant to let them go. He decided for justice he would have to.

"Ok, clear out."

For a moment, they just stood there not understanding fully.

"Are you guys deft, I said get your fucking ass's out of here?"

Kikyo laughed, she was amused by his anger that was for sure. Why shouldn't she be? Shessomaru knew that she was full of it.

"Yeah you heard the man, oh and don't forget to close the door behind you."

When they were finally alone Kikyo smiled. "Ok, you want the truth you got it. Inuyasha and I didn't waste anytime getting to know each other better, if you know what I mean."

Shessomaru could tell by her smile that she didn't just mean personally, she also meant sexually.

"So when was the first time the two of you had intercourse."

"Don't act like you don't know."

Shessomaru leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table.

"Enlighten me."

Kikyo bit back a laugh, if he wanted to hear all the details, than he would not only hear them, he would love them.

"Ok fine I'll skip all that how we fall in love shit and get straight to the porno, and killings here you go baby lets see if you can handle it."

Kikyo's Summery

Inuyasha and I had been married for about two years, and yeah we had some rough nights of crazy torture felt sex. But I'm going to say that the first time we really had it was after we killed our first victim.

Ayame Wolfing.

Now Inuyasha had talked to me about how he had an interest in rape and in brutal murders, and at first, it did worry me. So we did try some counseling but as you can tell that didn't work. You see Ayame was a girl that Inuyasha just so happened to be fucking behind my back, and as you can tell I wasn't happy.

Nevertheless, let us get to the point. Shall we.

Flashback

Kikyo knew that there had to be some kind of reason why Inuyasha was late again. Therefore, she decided to call him.

His phone rang and when he answered on about the sixth ring, she wasn't holding anything back.

"Inuyasha, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home two hours ago." Kikyo could hear her own voice shake, so there was no denying that she wasn't mad. But who wouldn't be she was sick of his lies. She wanted the truth. And she wanted it now.

"Well, where are you?"

Inuyasha didn't speak for a moment and after when he did say something the first thing he did was laugh at her.

"Sounds like someone had a bad day today."

"What, no actually my day went great, until you decided to pull this shit on me."

"Well I'm glade your day went well than. Mine went pretty damn good to. Anyway sweetheart I have to go. I'll be home in about another hour and a half ok? All right, love you. Bye."

"Hello! Hello!" Kikyo nearly screamed into the phone, but Inuyasha had already hung up.

* * *

hope you likes it. 


End file.
